


Road to Recovery

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: One year has passed since Curtis and Paul's trial separation. Curtis busies himself with other work like training and help his boss Felicity Queen start her own tech conglomerate, Queen Incorporated. But as his friend, Felicity knows there's more to life than just work and vigilantism. Curtis' life is nowhere as near as full as it used to be. It's about time he get back to that. Felicity devises a plan to reunite the Holts at Oliver's annual holiday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muslimsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/gifts).



( _Originally via 509 "What We Leave Behind"_ )

A myriad of vibrant orange and rich hues of blues and purples engulf the sky as dusk falls over Star City, As the mayor, Oliver should have been reciting his speech for his annual holiday party at City Hall. However, something or rather someone's beauty created a much needed distraction. The throes of newlywed bliss commenced when Felicity simply asked her husband to zip up her new little black sequinned dress. Timing be damned, Oliver's hands were soon replaced with his mouth, trailing wet, languid, and passionate kisses up the column of her spine. He also remembers to pepper her scars with sweet smooches as well, committing each one to memory. Felicity is always the responsible one, but they did have a bit of time before they needed to head to the annual holiday bash. The couple engaged in a mind-blowing quickie, and now they're tangled up in nothing but bed sheets and each other.

"You were amazing," Felicity sighed contently, catching her breath as her smooth palm splays out against the scars on her husband's chest.

A boyish grin crosses his face, pecking her forehead. "Right back atcha."

"Mm," She hums, pulling away, much to Oliver's chagrin, "We need to get dressed again, Mayor Handsome."

Cringing at the nickname given to him by the press hounds, Oliver notes, "Right, right. We only have fifteen minutes to get down to City Hall."

"Actually," Felicity begins, lacing it with a breathy laugh, "We have an hour and fifteen minutes. I just told Thea to tell you it was at six instead of seven because you're always late."

"Well..." He argues, relenting quickly, "That's true."

By the time, Felicity is touching up her ravishing red lipstick, and Oliver fiddles with the knot in his polka dot tie, a ding emitted from Felicity's phone signals she's received a text. A subtle rustle of earring and a snap of her cartilage piercing means she's nearly ready. Another notification breaks up her nightly event routine. As Felicity reaches for her bottle of Chanel perfume, she doesn't even bother picking up the phone. Although, Oliver's ears perk up to yet another ding.

"Curtis when you use actual words." She huffs, talking aloud to herself as she spritzes her neck and wrist, "I'll answer you."

"What if he's in trouble?" Her husband inquires, eyes flickering down to the blue lit screen of her phone.

"He's not." His wife assures adamantly, revealing a slew of recent texts from Curtis, "He just wants to know what color shirt he should wear for your annual holiday party."

Oliver's face crumples, not really understanding the whole fashion obsession aspect of life. However, Curtis is Felicity's best friend. Lately he's been going through a rough time. Oliver and Felicity have both noticed that. Paul's ultimatum sent Curtis into a negative spiral - one he's been concealing by aiding Felicity in her new tech startup, Queen Incorporated. That or he's getting beat up all to Hell from Oliver by his own choosing because he wants Mister Terrific to better when he's out in the field. Curtis retreats back to an empty apartment, no husband, pet, or plant, although he claims he's never been happier. After all, helping people is what he's always wanted to do. The sequins on Felicity's black dress are like a raven and shiny objects. Knowing now they have more time, Oliver might be in the mood for round two. His callouses snag on the alluring little disks, but that doesn't deter Oliver in the slightest. His hands slip errantly over her back, caressing her scars once more.

Oliver whispers huskily, enunciating every single syllable of his wife's name. "Felicity."

"Ah, ah, Oliver." Felicity chides, swatting away those wandering hands of his. "No, not now. No round two. Holiday party, remember?"

"Thea or Quentin can..."

"No," She interrupts, "It's your party. You can't miss it. Besides that will ruin the plan."

"So Curtis has no idea Paul left his brother's place in Coast City?"

"Nope," Felicity denies with a shake of her head, "And it's gonna be my personal mission to bring those two incredibly stubborn men back together."

"And, how do you know that Paul wants to get back together with Curtis?"

She explains, grabbing her champagne colored clutch, "They talk nearly every day, and Curtis just has that vibe."

"Hon," He points out semi-jokingly, "That's Cisco's job."

"You know what I mean, Oliver." Felicity mentions, slipping into her red coat.

"I know, but when it comes to love, even if it's for the sake of your friend, you have to be careful."

"Yeah." She understands, heels clacking against the pavement as the couple makes their way to the car, "That's good advice for two people who just like each other. Lousy advice for two who are technically still married and in love with each other."

The car alarm chirps, and Oliver like the gentleman that he is gets the door for Felicity.

Her passenger door shuts with a snick as Oliver reminds, "What was that Paul always used to say, 'Healing takes time.'"

"Oh." Felicity notes when Oliver buckles his seat belt, "You listen to Paul, but you don't listen to me."

Adjusting his mirror, he counters, "I do listen to you."

Her azure eyes narrow at him before they drive off to City Hall.

"Sometimes." He adds, clearing his throat, "and before you ask why most men don't listen, it's because we're stubborn."

Felicity mumbles, "I'll say."

Lights flicker on at Starling Bridge, a sight Felicity will never tire of. She loves looking at the city skyline. This is home, but anywhere with Oliver feels like home. And she just wants Curtis to have that same sense of home back again with Paul like he deserves. A cool breeze caresses her face, wind jostling a few wispy fly a ways from her simple, but elegant bun. Oliver smiles at the serene sight next to, not uttering one single word. Instead, he merely rubs his thumb over the back of his wife's hand. The head lights dim near a verdant hedge when Oliver pulls into his reserved parking space. Two bulky former marines trail a few feet behind Star City's first couple. Oliver and Felicity walk in confidently to City Hall just as the other guests arrive.

"Hey." Thea chimes, hugging her sister-in-law first, "You guys made it on time."

Her brother chuckles, ensconcing Thea in a hug, "Don't act so surprised, Speedy."

Ignoring that sentiment, Thea compliments, "Good job, Felicity. You've done the impossible."

"I can hear you." Oliver acknowledges, "Great job on the decorations, sis."

"Well, I am Moira Queen's daughter." Thea reminds, "I had to do your annual Christmas party up big."

Felicity corrects, clearing her throat, "Holiday party."

"Holiday party." Thea reiterates, gesturing to the menorah and dreidel decorations in blue and white, "Of course."

Champagne glasses clink harmoniously after a few moments of Oliver, Felicity, and Thea mingling with guests. His black dresses squeak slightly against the floor as the room falls silent. Oliver retrieves the mic from the stand, checking the audio briefly.

"Good evening," He announces, glancing at each guest. "It is my honor to welcome you all to our annual holiday party."

His gaze settles on Felicity at the notion of holiday party, and she looks at him with pride as well as a radiant smile.

"My favorite Christmas movie is _Die Hard_." Oliver continues.

The audience chuckles simultaneously.

His voice drops to a whisper, smiling, "It's true."

"But my second favorite Christmas movie is _It's a Wonderful Life_." He goes on, "I watch it every year, and it makes me grateful for the life I share with my remarkable wife. It reminds how thankful I am for my little sister, who's grown into quite the smart lady. But it also inspires me to do more for our beloved Star City. Unfortunately, I can't do that alone, so tonight this isn't _my_ party. It's an event to celebrate all the hardworking people who are the glue that keeps this city together because we stand together united and strong after all that we've been through. So please eat, drink, and enjoy. Thank you."

Upon his conclusion, the audience showers him with rousing applause before he returns to Felicity's side.

"Great speech." Felicity compliments, gingerly stepping into his embrace as she sneaks a glance at her sister-in-law, "Thea."

"Aw, you too." Oliver groans, feigning offense, "What's a guy gotta do around here to get some praise?"

"Aw, I still love you." Felicity teases, playfully matching her husband's pouty face, "But c'mon we both know Thea did all the hard work."

Thea chimes in, sipping her champagne, "Mmhm."

She eyes a handsome man in all black suit with a single red rose as a boutineer.

"Woah," Thea wonders, biting her lip, "He's a certain kinda yummy. Who's the hottie?"

"Oh! Gross. I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that." Oliver shudders, informing. "That's Paul. He bats for the other team, and he's Curtis' husband."

Thea stomps her boot against the floor like a petulant toddler.

"Dammit, the good ones are always taken or gay. He's both. Figures."

"Paul." Felicity calls forth, making a 'come hither' motion with her finger, "We're over here."

Despite the buzzcut, Paul still feels the need to run his fingers through his raven hair.

"Hey." Paul says, searching the crowd for another man with a red rose boutineer, "Where's Curtis?"

"Huh?" Felicity wonders, scanning the room as well, "He said he'd be here."

Channeling his inner Guilt Arrow, Paul sighs heavily, "I pushed him away for an entire year. He has every right to be mad at me."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Felicity assures, squeezing his shoulder, "We'll find him. He's gotta be here somewhere."

"Uh-oh." Oliver notes, checking his phone, "Rory and Rene just texted they had to take Curtis to the emergency room."

"The Throwing Star Killer?" Paul guesses. the worry evident in his furrowed brow.

"No." Oliver tells him, "Appendicitis. They should be taking him into surgery now. We can drive you to the hospital."

"Come on." Paul insists, clapping, "Come on. Let's go."

Minutes feel like hours. The trio arrives at Starling General so fast that the streets and traffic lights look like blurry keys on a piano. That goddamned clock seems to be ticking so slowly. Oliver buys the gang a round of coffee while Felicity attempts to keep Paul from wearing a hole in the floor. A clang of a metal rail and a squeaky wheel reveals Curtis is being wheeled into his recovery room.

Paul sighs in relief, "Oh, thank God."

The anesthesia wears of by the time Curtis is settled in recovery. He groans lowly, and his eyes blink open to an unexpected sight.

"Baby?" He mutters groggily, correcting, "Paul."

"Hey, stranger." His husband half-sobs/half-laughs, "You had me worried sick."

"You still love me?" He rasps.

"Of course I do, you idiot." Paul assures, pressing a tender kiss to his mouth, "I always will. I just needed time to process all of this."

"Love you too." He whispers, succumbing to sleep.

Half an hour later, Curtis stirs awake. He wants to apologize for missing Oliver and Felicity's holiday party.

"Curtis, are you alright?" His boss wonders echoed by his friend's "You okay, man?"

Concern washes over their faces as they stand side by side.

Giving the couple a thumbs up, "I'm gonna be fine."

"We're gonna fine." Paul corrects, running his fingers through the tendrils in Curtis' messy afro, "I promise."

"Good." Curtis believes, his smooth palm grazing Paul's short, but prickly stubble.

Oliver and Felicity exit the Holts' room wordlessly, letting them have a necessary private moment.

"My job here is done." Felicity notes, patting herself on the back.

"Uh, Hon." Oliver reminds, lacing their fingertips together, "You didn't give Curtis appendicitis."

"Oh, just go with it, Honey. Huh?" She pleads.

"Okay." He smiles.

Granted, a hospital scare isn't an overnight fix for marriage, but it did make both men realize how much they care about each other still. They moved back into together, and went through a year of Vigilante couple's therapy courtesy of Lyla's psychotherapist friend at A.R.G.U.S. Another year flew by, and when Hanukkah rolled around, the Queens attended a destination vow renewal in Hawaii. Cementing it with sloppy, ardent kiss on a sandy beach, the Holts would still have some minor issues about Curtis' line of work, but they'd work through it together as a team.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
